


Destroyer of Worlds

by dhazellouise



Series: Lyanna's Harem [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lyanna Stark is a Goddess, Naruto crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: A God Tree seed lands in Westeros from a meteorite a millennia ago, where every thousand years, a God Tree produces a "chakra fruit". It is in the year 283 AC, when a Stark discovers the God Tree and consumes the chakra fruit out of curiosity. Thereafter, Lyanna Stark unknowingly becomes a Goddess where she must learn how to control her new found powers in a world without chakra, and along the way she meets men that transcends time and worlds.(Lyanna Stark/Multi)





	1. Prologue

* * *

 

The sixteen-year old Lyanna Stark scrutinizes the odd-looking scarlet fruit in her hand.

_I wonder what kind of fruit is this_ , She thinks as she took a sniff at the plum fruit.

_It smells sweet, and the fruit looks like pomegranate as well_. Shemuses while she inspects the scarlet fruit once more.

_It's edible enough, I think._  She decides before finally taking a bite from the fruit.

Lyanna Stark swallows it down, not knowing that her entire life is about to change from then on.

.

.

.

It is already night when Lyanna Stark becomes aware of her surroundings once more. She is still in the Wolfswood and lying down at the foot of the strange tree when she hears people calling her name.

"LADY LYANNA!"

"MILADY!"

"LYANNA!"

She hears them call her, and Lyanna can see the torch lights they carry as they move through the woods. Lyanna can also hear the barking of dogs as the search party looks for her.

She doesn't know how long she has lost consciousness after consuming the fruit, but it must have been more than half a day for her family to get worried and send out search parties for her.

Lyanna slowly stands up from the ground, and feels like her head is about to explode for some unknown reason. She sways on her feet and blinks the strange vision before her. She is seeing some blue lines running in the trees, the shrubs, the small animals fleeting amongst the branches, and even within the torch-bearing people who is moving closely towards her location.

She tries to blink the strange sight before her but it only seems to worsen for she can see through the night rather clearly.

She raises her hands to touch her temples and feels a wave of worry goes through her when she senses the veins protruding beneath her skin.

"LYANNA!"

"LADY LYANNA!"

"LYA!"

She continues to hear the people calling out to her as they drew nearer towards her location.

"HERE! I'M HERE!" Lyanna calls back and her shout is answered by the barking of dogs and shouting of people as they hurried towards the direction of her voice.

"LYA!"

She hears her brother Brandon shouts as he comes bursting through the bushes and low-lying trees.

"Brandon!" Lyanna says the moment she sees her brother running towards her.

"Lyanna, you got us all worried!" Brandon says as he immediately hugs her. "You've been gone for nearly half a day. We thought something must have happened to you!"

"I'm fine, brother." Lyanna answered, hugging him right back, closing her eyes to stop herself from seeing the weird lines again running within her brother's figure. "I simply fell asleep after eating a fruit."

"A fruit? What fruit?"

She hears the voice of her Lord Father and Lyanna opens her eyes with great trepidation.

"Just a fruit I saw up in this tree, father." Lyanna replies, her vision still not functioning normally, not while Lyanna can still clearly see the blue raging lines that flows in every living and non-living things all around her. The search parties have arrived to congregate around her in silence, with their torches raise which made Lyanna close her eyes at the sight of the light.

It seems her eyes has become sensitive to the glare of fire.

"What's wrong with your eyes, Lyanna?" Brandon suddenly asks as he wrapped a cloak around her form. His large hands move to touch Lyanna's face and feels the protruding veins in her cheeks.

"I don't know. It's like that since I woke up." She responds, blinking her eyes to try to see normally, but she can't.

"Father, I think we must bring her to the Maester." Brandon says, "There is something wrong with her eyes. I can feel the veins beneath her skin."

"Then, we must make haste for the Winterfell Castle." Lyanna's father says, "I shall call back the other search parties while you bring your sister to the Maester, son."

"Alright, father," comes Brandon's reply while he begins to lead Lyanna forward.

.

.

"Good God!"is the first thing the Maester says when he discovers the third eye in the middle of Lyanna's forehead.

"What's wrong?!" Ned and Brandon asks at the same time, worry coloring their voices as they walk to stand in front of Lyanna, who tries to cover her forehead with her left hand.

Her face paling when she can feel eyelids in the middle of her forehead that hides her third eye. She begins to breathe rapidly, panicking almost at once at what this can mean to her.

"The Lady has a third eye in her forehead!" The Maester exclaims, stepping away from her, looking quite frightened.

"What nonsense are you talking about, Maester Halder?!" Brandon asks laughing, albeit uncertainly. "My sister doesn't have a third eye on her forehead!"

"But she does, my lord! I just saw it with my own two eyes!" Maester Halder says, "You can see it for yourselves!"

Both Ned and Brandon turn to look at Lyanna right that moment.

"Let us see your forehead, little sister," Brandon says coaxingly.

However, Lyanna simply covers her forehead and shakes her head, a sob rising from the back of her throat.

"Lyanna," Ned begins, "We just want to see your forehead."

"No," Lyanna says, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes as she looks at her brother. "Both of you will think of me a monster if you see it. The Maester is right, I have a third eye on my forehead."

Ned and Brandon seems to freeze at her words while they glance at each other.

"Are you certain of this, Lyanna?" Ned asks, looking quite pale.

"Yes," She replies as she slowly takes the hand away that covers her forehead.

"What – how – what happen to you in the Wolfswood, Lya?" Brandon inquires as he sits down next to her cot in the Maester's tower.

"I ate a fruit, Brandon," comes Lyanna's reply. "And then, I lost consciousness thereafter. The next thing I know I woke up to the sound of my name being called by the search parties. That's all I remember."

"Then, this must be something to do with the fruit you ate, sister." Brandon says, "The fruit must have given you the third eye, right Ned? And you are no monster, Lya. You are still our dear little sister, even if you have a third eye."

"Yes, Brandon is right," is Ned's response. "We do not think of you as a monster, Lya. You need not concern yourself of that, right Maester?"

Lyanna sees the Maester gulp as her brothers focus their glare on the old man, who says, "Yes, my Lords."

"Now, that we have that settled, may we see your third eye Lyanna?" is Brandon's requests, looking into Lyanna's eyes.

"Oh, alright." Lyanna says after wiping the tears from her eyes. "You may open the eyelids in my forehead, Brandon."

Brandon does what Lyanna asks of him, and when he does, he stares at the single eye staring back at him from Lyanna's forehead.

"That's – that's an odd-looking eye, Lya." Ned says when he sees the red color of the eye and the three rings that surround the iris.

Then, both Ned and Brandon watch curiously when the dark circles on the rings begin to spin wildly.

"Close it!" Lyanna says hurriedly, to which Brandon close the eyelid almost as fast.

"So," Brandon starts, still staring at Lyanna's forehead. "What are we going to say to father now?"

"The truth," Lyanna replies before covering her face with her hands.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  I want to explore this story where Lyanna Stark ate the God fruit and regains the power of the Rabbit Goddess like that of Kaguya Ootsutsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to have that eye remove, Lyanna," Her Lord father says to her the moment he discovers the truth from the Maester.

"But father –" is Lyanna's weak protest, a spike of fear racing up and down her spine at the thought of being operated on.

"Do you want your bethrothe to know about your third eye, Lyanna?" Lord Rickard Stark asks, "Robert Baratheon won't be happy about it, I can assure you. Once he knows that you have  _that_  on your forehead, consider your betrothal forfeit."

That's what Lyanna is hoping for. She hopes that her strange third eye will prevent Robert from marrying her. Yet she knows that her father will not listen to her wishes.

Thus, Lyanna ends up crying in the Godswood, when all her pleas fell into deaf ears. She is crying her heart out and hoping and wishing to be far away from the North when something strange happens.

At first, she feels her third eye opens while the next thing that happens completely shocks Lyanna to stillness. That is when she sees the portal that opens in front of her.

Her curiosity is peaked at once when she can see the deep blue sea, the white shores, and the seagulls that flies in a clear blue sky. It is a stark contrast to the white and grey backdrop of the Godswood. The place looks peaceful and lovely to behold, which makes Lyanna want to go there with longing.

After a while of staring at the sunlit scene before her, Lyanna is not able to resist the beautiful place and finally steps through the odd portal. Immediately, she finds herself in a different place.

Lyanna allows the sun to bathe her with its warm rays for a moment, while she lets the sea breeze caress her face and hair and the white sands to sift between her toes.

For a long moment, Lyanna feels at peace and her tears slowly disappears.

When she thinks she is ready to go back, she turns around and sees that the portal has vanish behind her, to her concern. For a long moment, she continues to stare at the place where the portal used to be until she hears someone calling from a far.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Lyanna turns around and sees a man jogging towards her in only his small clothes. Almost at once, she blushes at the sight of the nearly naked man and briefly assess him from her vantage point. The man has short silver hair and lean body. He looks tall as well, with broad shoulders tapering to a narrow waist. And as the man draws near to her, she can see the droplets of water that run downs his sun-kissed skin while his lean muscles flex tantalizingly as the man continues to move towards her.

The man must have come out from a swim in the beach when Lyanna appears in that place.

Completely mesmerize by the sight of the handsome man, Lyanna hardly even register it when the man is suddenly standing in front of her and asking her a question.

"What are you doing here, lady?" The stranger asks as he frowns down at her.

Lyanna, however, is too distracted by the glistening droplets that slides down across the man's muscular chest and down his stomach that she is not able to answer back with some sense.

"Huh?" She manages to mutter, still staring at the man and his amazing masculine body.

"I ask what you are doing here?"

"Oh, I am not quite sure yet." Lyanna replies, finally meeting the man's violet eyes.

"What do you mean, you are not certain?" the man asks, his silver brows furrowing further. "Are you even from around here?"

"No, Ser." Lyanna says automatically, suddenly wondering where she is.

"Your grace," The man corrects, scowling at her.

"Your grace?" Lyanna asks uncertainly.

"Yes, that's how you address your King." The man replies bluntly.

"My King?" She says, frowning as well. "I'm sorry, but I've seen the King before and you don't exactly look like him. Who are you truly?"

"My name is King Aegon I Targaryen, and you are currently trespassing on my land in Dragonstone." The man says, crossing his arms in front of him in an intimidating way while he looks down at Lyanna.

After hearing his declaration, Lyanna Stark stops herself from completely laughing at the man's face.

"I'm sorry, but are you drunk or something?" She asks, forcing herself not to laugh while she scrutinizes the man closely.

"No, I'm not! Why ever do you ask?!" The man who calls himself, Aegon I Targaryen, asks in a voice of outrage.

"Because Aegon I Targaryen is dead for two hundred and eighty years since after the Conquest," is Lyanna's cool response, crossing her arms in front of her as well. "So you, Ser, are certainly not Aegon I Targaryen."

"Perhaps you are the one who is drunk, lady." The man says, glaring at Lyanna from his towering height.

"I certainly am not!" Lyanna snaps fiercely right back. "I'm perfectly sober, thank you very much!"

"If not drunk, then you must be not right in the head." The man retorts.

"Are you heavily implying that I'm insane?!" She says sharply, taking a step forward to poke the man's chest hard.

"You certainly are for daring to treat me thusly!" The strange man all but growls as he captures Lyanna's wrist and drew her tightly against his wet body.

"Let me go!" Lyanna cries out at once in outrage when she realizes that her dress has gotten wet while in contact with the half-naked man.

"I think not," snaps the stranger and begins dragging Lyanna to God-knows-where.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks as she is force to follow the man.

"To my Castle," is the man's only reply.

"Where?" Lyanna inquires as she struggles against the man's tight hold.

"To Dragonstone, where else?" the man says as he then turns to Lyanna. "I'm taking you there, so no more questions."

Thereafter, the man lifts Lyanna over his shoulder and begins to hurriedly walk towards the looming castle in the distance.

"LET ME GO!" Lyanna shrieks as she hungs from the man's shoulder in an embarrassing way. "I SAID LET ME GO, YOU BARBARIAN!"

"I think not, crazy lady." The man replies, sounding half-amused at her current predicament. "I won't let you go because you still have things to answer to."

"LIKE WHAT?!" Lyanna yells at him.

"Like the fact that you thought me dead for two hundred years?!"

"Stop pretending to be Aegon the Conqueror, because  _You. Are. NOT. HM_!" Lyanna screeches angrily.

"But I am him, Lady, I am Aegon the Conqueror." The man says as he continues to walk towards their destination while ignoring Lyanna's struggles.

"I don't believe you!" She tells him, still wriggling in his hold.

"Whether you believe me or not, I don't really care."

"Then, why don't you let me go?!"

"Because I'm just curious as to how you came to be here in this part of Dragonstone when I don't see any boat or ship to put you here," comes the man's words.

Lyanna stops struggling after hearing the man's observation. She opens and closes her mouth, trying to find a way to explain herself, but couldn't find anything without exposing her curious ability.

Hence, Lyanna keeps her mouth shut while the man carries her to the place that belong to the Targaryen Kings.

To Dragonstone.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Lyanna meets a certain Silver Prince

**.**

Lyanna Stark can only gape at the man who calls himself Aegon I Targaryen. The man himself sits on his throne room in Dragonstone. Now, fully dress in his royal regalia, he looks absolutely imposing and regal at the same time.

Fortunately, there are no audience to witness Lyanna's lack of propriety.

"You really are him!" Lyanna blurts out, her eyes wide with wonder. "You are Aegon the Conqueror!"

"Yes, I am." The man says in amusement as he leans back on his throne. "Since you already know who I am, may I know who you are, my lady?"

"My name is Lyanna Stark, your grace." She tells him while she executes a graceful and deep curtsy.

"A Stark huh?" The King says contemplatively. "What does a Stark doing so far from the North?"

Lyanna doesn't have an answer to that.

"I believe I am lost, your grace…" She tells the silver-haired King.

_I'm lost in time._  She thinks.

"You are lost?" the King inquires. "How come?"

"I can't really say, your grace." She says to him, sounding torn. She can't very well tell him that she's from the future, can she?

"I am simply lost," she states.

"Then, you need not worry Lady Lyanna for I can help you get back to the North if that is what you desire." King Aegon says as he stands up and walks towards her.

"But your grace –" Lyanna begins to protest, panicking when she realizes what the King implies.

_I can't go to the North._ She thinks, _I'm not of this time, so that means that my family won't be there. They haven't even been born yet!_

"Do you not want to go back to your home?" King Aegon asks, frowning at her.

"I do, your grace." She replies, "However, but the home I know is not there."

"Where do you live then, if not the North where most of the Starks are?" He asks her while he stands before her.

"I – I –" Lyanna begins to worry as she realizes that she has no answer to the King's question.

She just really wants to go home at that moment, especially to avoid the King's probing question. She doesn't want to change the past by being there for longer than a minute.

_Please, I just want to go home!_  She thinks desperately while the King waits for her response. _I want to go back to Winterfell! Please!_

She feels more than see when the third eye on her forehead opens. If it isn't for the look of shock on the King's face and the sight of him stepping back away from her, Lyanna would have thought she imagined it, but she is right. Her third eye is open and Lyanna feels a familiar pressing sensation in her strange eye.

"What are you?!" King Aegon asks, looking quite horrified, but Lyanna barely registers his words and his expression for she suddenly sees a portal opening just behind the King.

"I'm sorry!" Lyanna says to him before she hurriedly leaps forward towards the portal.

The King lets out a startled shout at her action.

Once she's inside the portal, Lyanna turns around just in time for the portal to close behind her.

The last thing she sees of the King is the sight of him gaping back at her.

.

Lyanna lets out a sigh of relief. However, she becomes startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

She whirls around and sees a man sitting near the window while holding a harp in his hand. It suddenly dawns on her that she isn't even in the North yet, but instead she is standing in someone else's bedroom.

"I'm sorry," she says hurriedly to the man with long, silver hair.

The man only stares at her in silence. His eyes are wide as he fixes those purple orbs on her.

"Who are you and how are you able to enter my room?" the man asks her in a soft voice.

She scrutinizes the man closely and realizes that he must be a Targaryen since the man has long silver hair and purple eyes.

_Perhaps I am in a different time again?_ She thinks in concern _. I can't talk to him or he'll find out that I'm not from here! I must leave before he discovers it!_

"My name is Lyanna and I shall be leaving now," She says before deciding to bolt for the nearest exit.

"Wait!" the silver-haired man calls out after her, but Lyanna is already moving towards the door.

"I said wait, my lady!" the man demands from behind her. For a moment, she glances back and sees the man running to intercept her.

Panicking, Lyanna opens the door and is ready to run for it, when she suddenly slams into a man in white armor just outside the door.

"Woah!" the man says as he catches Lyanna by the waist before she falls down on the floor.

"Arthur! Don't let her go!" The silver-haired man orders from behind her.

The arm around her waist tightens and Lyanna looks up and meets the dark violet eyes of the Kingsguard who holds her.

_No, no, no,_ She thinks with dread as she begins to struggle against the white knight.

"Let me go!" She yells at him, trying to push herself away from him. However, the knight is strong and he only tightens his hold on her, drawing her closer to his unyielding body.

"I think not, my lady." The knight drawls at her. His dark violet eyes flashing in amusement at her futile attempts to escape.

"Thank you Arthur for stopping her." The other man says to the Kingsguard and Lyanna can only glare at the Targaryen in anger.

"Come into the room Arthur and bring her inside. I have questions for her." The Targaryen man says while he steps back into the room.

"May I ask who she is, your grace?" the knight, whose name is Arthur, asks while he drags Lyanna inside the room.

"She tells me her name is Lyanna. However, I'm curious to know how she is able to get past you and into my room without either you or me noticing her presence. How are you able to do it, my Lady?" The Targaryen directs his question at Lyanna but she remains tight-lipped.

"My lady, can you answer the Prince's question?" the Kingsguard says, clamping a hand on her shoulder to prevent Lyanna from running away again.

"I don't have an answer to his question," Lyanna replies coldly, reaching out to dig her fingers into the knight's hand on her shoulder. "Now, let me go!"

"I don't think so, my lady. At least not yet. Not until you answer the question." The Targaryen Prince says.

There is a moment of silence as Lyanna regards the two men before her.

"I will answer your question if you answer mine first." She suddenly decides to say.

"What is your question then, my Lady?" the Prince inquires.

"Where am I and what year it is?"

The Kingsguard and the Prince exchange glances like she has just asked the most bizarre question.

"You are in Dragonstone, my lady. Of the year 280 After the Conquest."

Lyanna lets out a sigh of relief at the realization that she was back in her own time.

"Now, that I have answered your questions. Can you answer my question now, my lady?" the Prince says to her.

However, Lyanna remains silent. Her mind racing with different plans to escape. In seconds, she has a plan form in her mind and hopes it work.

She closes her eyes and begins to desperately pray to be transported back to Winterfell once more.

_Please! Please! Please! I want to go back to Winterfell! To the Godswoods! Please!_ She pleads inwardly.

She doesn't wait long before there is a prickling sensation on her forehead where her third eye is, and she knows at once that her plan must be working. Lyanna opens her eyes just as her third eye activates and tears a portal in the room.

Both the Prince and the Kingsguard let out a gasp of shock at the sight of either her third eye or the portal that appears in the middle of the room. Lyanna is too distracted to see the men's reaction for her eyes are already set on the wintry landscape she can see beyond the portal. Immediately, she knows that it is Winterfell she is seeing in front of her.

Without hesitation, Lyanna Stark darts forward and straight into the portal.

However, to her dismay, she hears both the Prince and the Kingsguard pursuing her a moment later. They run through the portal to follow her, where they instantly enter the Godswood of Winterfell.

"So that's how you are able to come into my room," the Prince says as he stares at her in wonder.

Lyanna doesn't respond, instead she watches as the portal closes behind them.

As the portal disappears, she soon realizes that the Prince and the Kingsguard are there in the North with her.

Lyanna Stark begins to curse beneath her breath at the realization that she is in deep trouble.

Her Lord father is going to be furious if he finds out about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein a certain yellow flash comes in through the portal

"Your grace, I apologize for what my daughter has done," Lyanna's father was saying to the Prince as they all stand in her Lord father's solar.

"No need to apologize, Lord Rickard," comes Prince Rhaegar's reply. "From what I understand, your daughter has acquired some kind of strange power."

Lord Rickard Stark, her father, glances at Lyanna for a moment before he answers.

"I didn't know about it until now, your grace," Lyanna's father explains. "I didn't know that she has that kind of power to travel great distances."

"I'm sorry, father." Lyanna says abruptly before anyone can speak. "I only found out about my power this morning. I would have told you if I have known."

"I know, child," her Lord father replies.

"But how did you obtain such power?" the Prince asks, looking at Lyanna.

"I believe it was something to do with the fruit that I ate," She replies, recalling the events that led to her obtaining the third eye on her forehead.

"Fruit? What kind of fruit?" asks Ser Arthur Dayne who stands beside the Prince.

"I don't know what it was, but it looks like a pomegranate, but it taste bitter." She tells him.

"Where did you find the fruit?" Prince Rhaegar asks.

"There was a really big, old tree in the Wolfswood," is her reply. "That's where I found the fruit."

"May I see the tree that produce such a fruit?" comes Prince Rhaegar's request.

"But of course, your grace," is her immediate answer while her father says at the same time, "I think that's not such a good idea, your grace."

"Why do you say so, Lord Rickard?" the Prince inquired.

"The Wolfswood can be dangerous this time of year and I do not want you to come to harm while in my lands." Her Lord father states.

"You do not need to worry about my welfare, Lord Rickard." Prince Rhaegar says. "I won't be alone in going to the location. I have the Sword of the Morning with me, and perhaps even a dozen of your guards, if you will allow me…"

"If you are determined to go to the Wolfswood, then I can't stop you, your grace…"

"Good then, if you no longer have issue with us going, then we will be leaving soon," Prince Rhaegar says as he looks at the Lord of Winterfell. "For your daughter and my safety, we require perhaps a dozen men to escort us to the Wolfswood."

"Consider it done, your grace." Lord Rickard replies. "I will immediately assemble all the men who are familiar with the area."

"Thank you, Lord Rickard." Prince Rhaegar says. "While you call upon your men, may I ask for your permission to speak to your daughter alone?"

"Yes, of course. You may speak to Lyanna, your grace." Rickard Stark agrees with a nod of his head. "You may use my solar while you speak to her. I will be leaving shortly to start the preparation."

"Then, we shall see you later," comes the Prince's remark.

"Yes, you shall." Lord Rickard says before he walks out of the room.

The moment the Lord of Winterfell left the solar, Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur instantly turn their attention towards her.

"My lady, I have some pressing questions that I hope you are able to answer." The Prince begins as he steps towards her.

Lyanna has to crane her neck to meet the Prince's purple-eyed gaze. Prince Rhaegar is so tall that she barely brushes his shoulders. The same goes for Ser Arthur Dayne, who stands much taller than the Prince.

"Yes, what is your question, your grace?"

"Before you arrive in my room in Dragonstone, I saw the portal you came from." Prince Rhaegar says as he regards her intently.

"And?" She inquires, frowning.

"I saw a silver-haired man through the portal before it closed. May I ask who the man was?" The Prince asks and Lyanna's heart seems to drop to her stomach at the Prince's question.

"Oh, you mean  _Him,"_ is her wary response.

"Yes,  _him_...Who was he? The man with the silver-hair?" Prince Rhaegar presses the question on and Lyanna is tempted to lie to the Prince, but finally decides to be honest with him.

"The man was your ancestor, your grace. That's all I can say," comes Lyanna's vague answer.

Yet Prince Rhaegar is a persistent man and questions her once more, "What is his name?"

He probably senses that Lyanna wasn't telling him the entire truth.

Reluctantly, Lyanna answers, "His name is Aegon I Targaryen, or rather Aegon the Conqueror."

"That was him?!" Prince Rhaegar suddenly exclaims while he grabs a hold of Lyanna's shoulders. "That was King Aegon the First?!"

Lyanna has the sense not to look shock at the Prince's forwardness.

"Yes, indeed, it was him." She calmly replies, meeting the Prince's hopeful stare.

"What did you two talk about?" Prince Rhaegar asks.

"Oh, simply nothing. He first assumed that I was trespassing in his lands so he brought me to his Castle. To Dragonstone." Lyanna explains.

"Truly?"

"Yes, truly." comes Lyanna's wry remark, wanting to push the Prince away from her. He is standing far too close and familiar for her liking.

"Can you do it again?" is the Prince's next query.

"Do what again?" she asks with mounting dread as she notices the excitement across the Prince's face.

"Open a portal to King Aegon's time." The Prince says, all too eagerly.

"No, absolutely not!" She exclaims, shaking the Prince's hands off her, who looks surprise at her answer. "I can't open the portal back to King Aegon's time! It will be catastrophic if we mess up with the past. We should leave the past alone."

"But you were there! You talked to the Conqueror!" The Prince insists, his purple eyes gleaming with excitement. "You can open the portal again and bring us there."

"No!" Lyanna says resolutely. "I won't open the portal for you or anyone!"

"But my lady, think about the chance to talk to the Conqueror! We can learn many things from him and his life as a King!"

"I talked to Aegon the Conqueror and I can assure you that there is nothing new about him that we haven't learn in the history books!" comes Lyanna's retort.

"My lady, please…" Prince Rhaegar says to her in a pleading voice. "All I ask is for you to open a portal to King Aegon's time. Just this once and I will not ask again. Please my lady, let me speak to the King."

"My lady," another voice says and Lyanna looks up to see Ser Arthur Dayne looking at her with a conflicted expression.

"Prince Rhaegar hasn't pleaded in all his life. This is the first time that he does, I ask that you consider the Prince's request." Ser Arthur tells her, bowing deeply.

"But what about our plans to go to the Wolfswood?" Lyanna says, hoping to remind them about their planned excursion.

"That can happen at a later time," Prince Rhaegar says hurriedly. "In the meantime, let us go elsewhere, most specifically to Aegon's time while your father is making preparation here."

Lyanna regards the Prince for a moment before she finally relents.

"Alright, just this once." She tells him and Lyanna watches when the Prince gives her such blinding smile that momentarily takes her breath away.

"Shall we go then?" Prince Rhaegar asks, shaking Lyanna out of her stupor.

"Yes, just give a moment to focus, and then I shall open the portal." Lyanna replies while she closes her eyes and starts concentrating hard.

 _ **Take me to King Aegon's time. King Aegon's time. Take me there!**_ She thinks repeatedly while she gathers that strange energy within her to activate her third eye.

At once, she feels the eye on her forehead awakening, and judging by the surprise gasp from the Prince and Ser Arthur, they must have seen her third eye opening in that moment.

A second later, Lyanna opens her eyes and instantly sees the portal standing next to Ser Arthur.

"Is that the portal going to King Aegon's time?" Ser Arthur inquires as he peers into the portal.

They can only see big, old trees.

 _A lot_  of trees and not much else.

"I believe so," is Lyanna's reply.

"Then, we better get through it before it closes," Prince Rhaegar suggests.

However, before anyone can move, they see a yellow flash appearing in front of the portal and right before a blonde man stumbles forward.

The moment the strange man steps into the solar, the portal vanishes from sight.

All occupants of the room let out a sound of surprise at the sight of the blonde man, who appears puzzled to be there.

"Koko wa doko?"  _ **Where am I?**_  the blonde man says to them in a language that they don't understand.


End file.
